


Hate The Game

by jackthefox



Category: Homestuck, RPGStuck
Genre: C4S11, F/F, Personalityswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthefox/pseuds/jackthefox
Summary: Olki!Arya and Wally!Zyonne 'enjoy' a good bout of 1v1's in Overlook- going about as well as one could expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been a fairly normal day at the C4S11 PersonalitySwap household- its inhabitants still quite confused with it's naming. 

Wally was hard at work setting up a few cameras in Eihwaz' room- Todd offering an amount of aid with the condition he have access to them aswell. They were for security reasons of course- should a robber decide to steal from just the troll's room. Eihwaz needn't know about it.  
Alex had been entertaining Eihwaz' questions of human society for a good time now- an arrangement both parties enjoyed; Alex liking talking to someone, and Eihwaz being interested in how government _worked_ without castes. Alex explaisn the castes here are less bloody- and more money-ey.  
Olki continued to sulk in his room indulging in Japanese anime and weird music (a pastime that never truely ended at any point in time- merely being temporarily interrupted by unwanted human interaction).

And the two others? They were playing Overlook.

Zyonne was on a quest to reach grandmaster for what felt like, and had actually been, a period of months. The road was long and perilous; wrought with Hanzo mains and attack Symmetras. Progress was... not quite existent, but even still Arya continued to offer help. Most tips and pointers ( _Please get on support, Zye..._ ) are ignored or taken with a grain of salt, but Zyonne is always happy for the practice.  
Truth be told Arya was not devoid of ulterior motive herself. She always relished these games not so much for the sake of playing, but watching. She purposefully tried to put the troll in strange or confusing situations just to see what she would do. How would she react? 

Thats why Arya challenged her to a set of 1v 1's, and with Zyonne's pride there wasn't a chance she'd decline.


	2. The Game pt. 1

Arya appeared in the doorway after some time; accompanied by a plate of snacks and drinks. These games tend to last a little while- with one rematch turning to three, to four, to a few rounds of competitive, til they both couldn't play any more.

Zyonne, still focused on the screen, raises a hand in a wave without turning around. She was setting the rules in the meantime. The rules were simple, and the same every time they played. A player loses upon reaching 7 deaths, all heroes can be used, and ults charge faster to encourage switching mid game. 

This ruleset worked against Zyonne; who rarely strayed from the same few heroes. She didn't mind; and with this Arya was able to watch her reaction to many more situations. Both were satisfied. 

The troll had her laptop set up next to Arya's computer- neither would care to look at the other's screen, and the ability to talk while playing was always welcome- Arya never quite enjoyed the idea of playing a competitive game on a laptop. As it turns out troll tech was many degrees better than the best hardware on earth. Zyonne offerd, for the third time this week, to perform some upgrades for her friend's sake. 

The thought of Zyonne fiddling with her personal computer...  
Arya would probably feel safer with literally anyone else going through her stuff.

After some pleasentries and trash talk- the game began. The first two kills were, of course, by Arya as Bastion parked outside the troll's spawn. Twice Zyonne died as Tracer trying to Blink out of the turret's range before switching to Pharah and forcing a retreat. That was 2 fewer deaths than normal with that trap, as Arya notes.

She managed to make it back to her spawn unscathed- switching to D.va. She's unsurprised to find a Hanzo aiming for her head as she leaves spawn, and it's not long before a back and forth ensues. Many of Zyonne's shots miss, and the rest are deleted by D.va's abilities. the tide is turned when Hanzo's ult is utterly negated. Arya takes the risk to use an emote to taunt her friend. Defeat is snatched from the jaws of victory as Arya neglected to see a Scatter arrow aimed at her feet. 

Zyonne getting a kill was not unheard of- no she often got two or three, but she always lost when they were playing seriously. This game was no different.

Arya mostly studied her reactions to traps. Seeing how she would counter a situation after having died to it once before; but she also takes the time to see how she would react to attack Lucio and Symmetra. Overall this continues until the score is 5 lives to one; with Zyonne as Genji. 

Zyonne had managed to push the Symmetra back near her spawn, but it was obvious who was going to win this encounter. 

"So. What map do you want for the rematch?" Arya casually remarked while launching orbs over her corner. 

"It's loser's choice innit? You better start deciding the one you're best at."

As Arya charged forward to secure the kill she can't help but be drawn out of the zone- by Zyonne slamming down a single key on her keyboard with unprecedented confidence.


	3. The Game Pt. 2

The confidence. The bravado. The complete disregard for whatever she was previously doing in favor of making this moment as dramatic of possible. Its the telltale sound of Zyonne popping an ult. Gah- that'd ruin the turret trap Arya had been going with, but it couldn't be helped. Arya decided to trust her better judgement and engage in a tactical withdrawal- best to wait this one out. She pressed down the 's' key- quite a bit confused by her not hearing the familiar line for an enemy using their ultimate. More confusing still- nothing happened. 

That is to say- both the ult wasn't used, and her character refused to retreat.  
She mashed it a bit. Her hero was completely still and the timer slowly ticking down had been the only movement on screen. She attempted to turn around with the mouse and move forward from there, but neither piece of hardware would respond.

"You little- What is it *this* time..." called a very unamused Arya after having dove under her rig to examine what was wrong. She heard the familiar sound effect denoting she just died. great...

"What? Blaming the controller now? You're better than that~"

Whatever. Atleast she was safe in here now. She had time to look for the problem... Everything was plugged in- in fact; Arya noticed there was one too many. Now. What did this thing do?...  
Her thought process was interrupted by the same sound effect again. Huh? She peeked up over the screen in time to watch the symmetra respawn before running through the spawn gates directly into a genji. Two lives left- why did she lower the respawn timer for Zyonne?! She frantically began to search through the options- finding all of her keys unbound! She attempted to reset them, but something was stopping her by closing the menu immediately after it appeared. There was no doubt this wasn't Zyonne's doing. She took the time to shoot the troll a glare- the wasted time only earning her yet another death.  
This was getting out of hand. Arya went with her instincts- roughly yanking out the unknown wire connected to her computer; only now noticing it looked like it ran from some kind of hard drive. On the bright side Arya was able to take control and rebind her keys. On the other side of the coin, how many lives had she-

Zyonne, as if reading her train of thought, piped up. "I hope you've been keeping track~ One life for both of us, huh? I think this is the first time this' happened! Ain't it exciting?"

One way to word it; Arya supposed. A game that normally was a walk in the park and a psychological study had brought her to the verge of sweating. A lighthearted rivalry now anything but. It was.... refreshing. Arya still refused to lose- now more than every to prove Zyonne can't get *everywhere* by cheating. Still... One life left and she had no idea what hero Zyonne could be at this point! She had to take this carefully... D.va. She'd be prepared to Defense Matrix anything thrown at her until she could think up a strategy. Good, good. She had this in the metaphorical bag.

With that; Arya slowly and carefully crept out of spawn. She had to be ready... Zyonne would probably have a trap set up somewhere- a corner to snipe from, a set of tall bushes with a bastion inside, a Sombra looking right at her, a Symmetra microwave, a

"NooooOOOOW, HERE COMES HASSELHOFF!"  
Oh no.  
Oh **god** no.

Arya had already been tackled by 61 year old condensed German might before she had even been able to turn around. Unable to save herself at this stage- she was forced to watch the two careen gracefully over the side of the map like a bag of angry bricks.

"Ooops~ Looks like a tie! Heh. Guess i'm not as bad as you thought afterall~ Some day soon I'll be mopping the floor with you!" Taunted the troll; wearing a grin fit for the devil himself.

"Yea- yea... No rematch. Lets just skip it and move on to competitive, yea?"

"....Hmmphh.... Fine yea- suit yer'self. You goin' Lucio? Because I'm gonna need you to speed boost on my signal and we'll both run in and we..."  
  
Arya only half listened as she loaded up the next game. Her mind was elsewhere- drifting. She couldn't blame the troll for cheating- Arya had been toying with her for a while, and this... added a new aspect of the game didn't it? Learning how Zyonne bends the game... A new aspect to try to learn and predict. Something that makes these games a *real* challenge?  
  
How could she pass up on  _that_? 


End file.
